


Are Dreams Better Than Reality?

by ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Reader, Baby Yoda - Freeform, Blood, Blowjobs, Comfort Sex, Din is proud of Reader, Dreams, F/M, It's gonna get sad, Kissing, Lace Panties, Making Love, Mando is an introvert, Massage, Oral, Porn with Feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, The Child - Freeform, Touch-Starved, Vaginal, cum, emotionally constipated Mando, falling in love?, introvert Mando, lying, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends/pseuds/ToWriteOrNotToWriteThatDepends
Summary: They have admired each other for so long but after an encounter that changes their night lives both must admit to their own feelings sooner than later.OrMando and Reader dance around each other for too long. Fate/The Author pulls them together in the same bed. Mando gets tongue-tied which causes way too many problems down the road. Enjoy.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Are Dreams Better Than Reality?

_Yet_ another bounty on some obscure planet.

You huffed. The money was good, but that didn’t mean that you found traveling to boring planets exciting. But boring planets meant that the kid wouldn't be found, so you accepted that aspect of your new life.

Once you saw the large green ears and big eyes, you could feel your heart melt. Speaking of the kid, the little one slept in its bundle. Your cot rested at the feet of Mando's bed, which gave you a good view of the kid.

The kid had been fussy all day, leaving you with no peace or silence. Until after hours of tears, the kid fell silent. Now soft snores echoed the ship as you sat on your cot absentmindedly staring at the floor.

Time passed slower than usual.

You sat, remembering what he said. Three nights. Mando estimated that the bounty would take three nights or more before leaving. Your mind strayed to Mando again. His religion prevented you from seeing him, but you could read him. His mannerisms and expressions told his moods. His reactions told you of his priorities. You forced yourself to admit that you liked Mando. You acknowledged the feelings, but you didn't want your friendship to end. Especially not because of a crush.

You heard cooing again. You tilted your head until your eyes met round black ones. Cradling the kid into your lap, you glanced at the window. It seemed to be the afternoon. You had time and turned to see the kid smiling at you.

"Time to explore kid."

The Mandalorian glanced at the sun. He'd finish the bounty by the evening. The mission specified the termination of a group. The species that inhabited the planet focused on the manufacture for other planets. The group had raided many transportation vehicles. He needed to 'snuff' out the group as quickly as possible. He approached the band of creatures.

He intimidated. He captured. He mentally noted that the job became the easiest in his whole life. The client's frantic begging for help had convinced him of the potential danger of the task. Now he regretted the trip as he brought the prisoners near the markets.

Movement caught his eye. His body tensed as he saw you striding in the markets. Curiosity motivated his gaze as you strode into a bar. You hadn't brought the child with you.

_Why hadn't you brought the child?_

His answer came minutes later in the form of you exiting the bar. A bag in your hands and a slight limp seemed to be the only difference in your appearance. A man called out and pointed at you. Three others appeared. They surrounded you.

Resisting the urge to stride towards you, Mando kept his gaze pinned on you. They dwarfed you in size but you put your hands firmly on your hips. You sneered. They exclaimed and one stepped forward. You roundhoused him in the nose before kicking the other's crotches without mercy. You ran as the two kneeled in agony and the third lay crumpled.

It took him twenty minutes before he spotted you again. You wandered stopping every so often to buy items. As if your defeating of three foes hadn't occurred. His lips twitched into a smile. He watched you continue before stopping suddenly. He eyed the tent that you stopped in front of.

Dark tarps created an opening but concealed the merchandise inside. He watched you bite your lip in consideration before entering the tent. Not five minutes later, you left with a spring in your step. He felt himself tilt his head in curiosity.

_What had you bought that made you so happy?_

He shoved the thought out of his head forcing himself to focus on his mission.

He returned to Razor Crest nearing midnight. The clients sobbed with relief then threw a party for him. They gave him more credits for his work while holding him socially hostage. Bright lights, food, and entertainment swirled around him. He excused himself and escaped the situation.

He loved his ship as a mechanic loved a screwdriver. He'd hate to lose it but didn't feel overly sentimental. He wanted to rest and plan for the next mission. He snuck into the ship without much of a sound.

A body-shaped bulge rested on your cot. He peered down to see furry green ears. His lips twitched again. The child could be fussy and would demand cuddles before sleeping. He turned off the lights before removing his armor piece by piece. His body switched into auto-pilot mode while his mind went elsewhere.

His mind picked and prodded to guess what you bought inside the tent. He'd only saw you carry a smaller bag.

_Later_ , his brain and body chimed.

Now he wanted to rest. He laid down on his bed and tensed as he felt a pile near the head of his bed. He patted the pile feeling only clothes.

_No danger_ , his mind concluded. _Now **sleep**_ was his last thought before drifting into darkness.

He sensed movement and tensed before he felt warmth. All his muscles loosened after a minute. The warmth seemed to soothe his very soul if he had one.

_What was the warmth?_

He reached down blindly for the source. His bare hand touched something soft. Soft and warm. The firmness and the possibility of more warmth lowered his hand. His hand wandered across the unmarred flesh. He savored the feeling of smoothness.

Then his fingertips grazed a type of fabric. Moving his hand up and down he concluded his findings. Soft satin fabric with outlines of a more delicate thread-like fabric. The threads created complex designs of flowers and other unknown shapes.

In the midst of his blind observation, he ignored any soft sounds. The warmth drew him into a world without worries and full of worship. Then the warmth moved. He tensed in response. He waited ten minutes to touch the warmth again already intoxicated by the feelings.

His hand moved to cup more of the warmth near his hips. The warmth groaned. He felt his eyes widen as a wave of panic rolled upon him. He felt suffocated by complete darkness and quiet. Minutes passed before he continued his praise.

Then the warmth whispered a ragged breath against his neck.

"Mando? "


End file.
